I am a Weasley!
by MyHamHurts
Summary: Fred and George and pranking First Years again. What will Hermione do about it? Fluffy FredHermione. Rating to be safe.


Fanfiction

Hermione Granger was disgusted. Those twins were looking very pleased with themselves… As a prefect, she felt it was her duty to stop them from doing…whatever it was that they were doing.

"Fred! George! What did you do?" she asked. Hermione was trying to stay as calm as possible.

Fred answered first. "Well, Hermione. I don't think you're privy to such confidential information. What do you think, my dear twin?"

"Weeeell. I suppose we could tell her a little something. Or we could show her," George replied.

"What a capital idea, Forge!"

The two twins then proceed to call a young first year student over. The student, who had never heard of the crazy things the twins had done, took the candy without question. Hermione tried to stop the poor child, but she found she could not move. Those bloody twins had put her in a body-bind without her knowing it!

Hermione was forced to watch the student eat the candy. Minutes later, his tongue was much larger than it was supposed to be. Hermione was still trying to move. Obviously, she still couldn't.

Fred leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "Hermione, dear, do you want me to let you move?" She couldn't respond, of course. She heard Fred mutter an incantation and suddenly, she could move her limbs…and her mouth.

"How could you do that to him? On a Muggle doctor show, a man had some sort of ailment, and had a huge tongue. It caused many problems! He couldn't speak well, and I think he even had trouble breathing!"

"Hermione. This is completely safe. We've tested these products ourselves. They wear off momentarily," Fred answered. He pointed to the student, whose tongue was rapidly shrinking back to its original length.

Hermione felt calmer now that the poor student was no longer in danger of choking on his tongue. He ran off to join his friends, who were laughing. The student laughed good-naturedly along with them.

The fifth year prefect was feeling a little funny. Why was she feeling strange? And around Fred of all people?

Fred looked at his brother, who got the hint. He quickly left the other two students alone. The remaining twin peered over at Hermione, who looked as if she was trying to decipher a code, which in a way she was. She was trying to decode her feelings right now.

After giving her a few minutes to think about things, he leaned over to her. Looking her straight in the eyes, he moved his lips to hers.

Hermione was feeling things she had never felt before. Fred was just sitting there patiently…until he leaned over, and kissed her full on the mouth. First, she was too shocked to move. Then she realized something. She liked Fred, as more than Ron's brother, and as more than a friend.

Fred was getting worried. She still hadn't started to kiss him back. He was about to stop, when he suddenly felt movement. Hermione had responded (finally) to the kiss by moving her tongue over Fred's lips.

The redheaded male was ecstatic. Hermione, the girl he had secretly fancied for over a year, was kissing him back! Fred opened his lips to her tongue, and it resulted in a much more passionate kiss.

People in the common room were starting to stare at the pair of teens snogging in the middle of everything. Simultaneously, the two pulled back. Hermione looked around the room, and blushed at the thought of the entire House watching her first kiss. She turned her gaze to Fred, who was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You," he answered. "You're beautiful."

At this, Hermione blushed even more than when she noticed that the entire House was watching them.

"I'm not that beautiful."

Fred got a weird look in his eye. Hermione couldn't place it, though.

"Never, ever let anyone tell you that, Hermione. You _are_ beautiful, inside and out."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, Hermione, I have a question for you. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Let me think…hmm" Hermione joked. Fred pretended to look hurt. He gave Hermione the pout. She laughed. "How could I say no to that face? Even if it is a little scary looking," she teased.

This little comment caused a tickle fight between the two. Fred attacked Hermione's sides, and she shrieked. After laughing harder than she thought possible, Hermione gave in.

"Ok, Fred, I take it back. Your face isn't _that_ scary looking." Fred grinned.

"Of course its not. I am a Weasley!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes.


End file.
